


All the Nice Detectives like a Soldier... and a Sailor

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Fishing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Vacation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Holmes and Watson are on a fishing expedition. Their guide doesn't just know where the fish are.





	All the Nice Detectives like a Soldier... and a Sailor

I lounged in my chair, watching Watson as he leaned over the massive pole and looked out at the water. I was far more interested in Watson’s plush bum and the muscles glinting in the sun under his rolled up sleeves. It was his idea to take this fishing trip. If that was the bait, I had certainly taken it.

There was a yank on the line and Watson and our guide moved to check on things. The guide, Carter, wasn’t terribly hard on the eyes either, if I were honest. He was a bit thinner than Watson, but also broad, with a round face and light brown hair blowing in the breeze. And, unless I was mistaken, which I rarely was, he might be quite amenable to company. After all, we were only three men, all alone on a vast sea.

The pole bent as whatever beast that had been snared did its level best to escape. Watson took the pole in hand and Carter moved to help. I adjusted myself as I watched them work together, both of them straining with the exertion of it. Yes, this holiday was certainly a wonderful idea.

The fish gave a few tremendous jerks, but the fishermen were stronger and after a little more time there was a shout of triumph as they brought it in. They hauled it up, Watson grinning and wiping away the sweat from his brow with his arm.

The guide took the fish and went to clean it as Watson made his way over to me. I sat up and pulled him in for a kiss. From habit, Watson’s eyes strayed towards where Carter had gone.

“He wouldn’t mind,” I said. “In fact, I daresay we might find him an eager participant.”

“Really?” asked Watson, clearly surprised.

“Quite,” I smiled, and leaned back with a playful smile. “Confirmed bachelor who spends his life on the sea, typically in the company of other men. Former Royal Navy sailor… and he’s been admiring you since almost the moment we boarded.”

Watson rolled his eyes, but he pressed me back into my chair, his blood clearly up from the fight. I opened my mouth to him as he nearly climbed into my lap, taking my deduction as permission, and trusting me fully.

He took charge as he so often did, running a hand through my hair, licking the salt from my lips. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I had to admit it was quite pleasant to have him like this, under the sun, safe from any danger save perhaps an unexpected storm.

Watson had his hands on my chest when we heard the footsteps of our guide approaching. He pulled back and looked up at the younger man with a slightly guilty smile. I gave him a more welcoming one. He looked over us both with appreciation.

“Suppose we can spend the night out here, if you gentleman like,” Carter said, going over to make sure the anchor was secure.

Watson kissed me again as he stepped away, slightly nervous.

“If you don’t want this we don’t have to,” I assured him.

“No, I do,” he said softly. “I must admit I am a bit jealous of your attentions, but I also rather like the idea of seeing you with another. I know I wasn’t your first.”

“No, but you are the one I will always come to,” I promised. “I am yours and yours alone.”

“I know,” he said, love in his eyes. “But we are on holiday and a bit of adventure seems more than warranted.”

I kissed him gently just as our guide returned from his labors. He looked the pair of us over again. “Would you care to go into the cabin?”

I nodded and Watson got up, offering me a hand. The three of us slipped inside the ship and I felt unfamiliar hands on my hips and lips at my throat. Watson turned to watch us, sitting on the edge of the bed, licking his lips.

Our companion smelled like the sea and his hands were rough from a lifetime of work. I could see Watson’s eyes as the man pulled my shirt free from my trousers and started on the buttons. “You are a beauty,” Carter rumbled.

“That he is,” said Watson, unable to sit still and instead standing and crossing to me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply, claiming. 

I moaned softly against his lips, knowing that I would be well taken care of between the soldier and the sailor.

Carter nibbled my ear and I found his hands deftly opening my trousers. It seemed I was going to be nude before anyone else and I could hardly complain. I must admit to enjoying being the center of attention from time to time. 

Watson took my cock in hand, giving me a stroke, nearly making my knees buckle. Carter chuckled and nudged me towards the bed. I stumbled out of the rest of my clothes and sat, looking up at the pair of them.

Carter turned Watson towards himself and kissed him. Watson seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly took control, kissing him back, starting on Carter’s clothes. The seaman quickly matched his movements and I found myself lazily stroking my own cock as I watched them strip one another.

“You ain’t so bad yourself,” murmured Carter, stepping back and looking Watson over, taking in the old scars and quiet strength. Carter himself was strong, but with a softness of stomach from a bit too much drink. Faded tattoos decorated his arms with one more on his chest.

Watson shrugged and turned back to me, something predatory in his gaze that made my cock leap. He quickly crossed the distance between us and pressed me back on the bed, kissing me deeply.

Carter plucked something from a small chest and made his way over to join us. Watson rolled off me and sat against the wall, tugging me up against his chest and spreading my legs for Carter. He looked to make sure I was comfortable and I gave him a soft smile and a nod. He kissed me again as Carter stroked my soft thighs.

I moaned as Carter teased me with slicked fingers before pressing in. I couldn’t help but notice the difference between him and Watson. The man was a bit rougher, but I suspected it had been some time since he’d found a willing partner. Watson broke the kiss to watch Carter closely, absently stroking my skin. Carter looked at the two of us a moment, then lowered his head to wrap his lips around my cock.

I groaned, eyes closing as I rocked between his mouth and his fingers. I could feel Watson’s interest too, pressing against my back, though he made no move to relieve himself. I knew well that Watson’s powers of control rivaled my own.

Carter pulled off my cock and kissed the crest of my hip. “May I?” he asked, though I wasn’t sure if it was directed to me or to Watson.

“Yes,” said Watson, for both of us.

Carter pulled me down a bit farther and slicked his own cock. Watson shifted me so my head was pillowed on his strong thigh. I turned my head and gave his heavy cock a lick. He pet my hair and I moaned again as Carter pressed into me.

My hands clung to the bed sheets as I was breached. Watson reached out and took one of my hands, murmuring praise, telling me how beautiful I looked, how good I was doing. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him as Carter started to thrust. It was an odd sensation, my body being used by another while my heart was full of love for my Watson. 

“God, I’m lucky,” murmured Carter. I looked down at him and saw his face was full of wonder as he watched us.

“We are,” said Watson, shifting so he could lean down to kiss me again.

I smiled and groaned as Carter began to thrust in earnest, grasping my hips. Watson pulled back and nodded and then Carter was kissing me again, licking into my mouth. I dragged my hands down his back and wrapped my legs around him, feeling the unfamiliar weight of his body, but delighted to know how much Watson was enjoying this.

It didn’t take long at all for Carter to come with a low groan, filling me. He kissed my throat and carefully pulled out, looking to Watson.

Watson leaned in and kissed him gently. “You’re fine,” he assured Carter.

Carter stepped back and reached for something to wipe himself up with while Watson moved between my thighs. He slipped easily into me, kissing me deeply and burying his hands in my hair.

I moaned again, Watson moving slowly, making love to me, slipping a hand between us and stroking me with expert familiarity. I relaxed underneath him, surrendering, only the smell of the sea and the faint sounds of Carter moving around reminding me that weren’t at home in our bed.

Watson sipped sweet kisses from my lips, tasting my groan as I spilled between us. He followed me over, holding me close, murmuring his love into my collarbone. I toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Carter sat down next to us, watching with a smile. I reached out and took his hand. “Thank you,” I said.

“My pleasure,” he said, leaning in to kiss me and then Watson. “Why don’t you two rest up, I’ll let you know when supper is ready.”

He got up again, pulled on trousers and headed out.

Watson kissed me. “You enjoyed that.”

“Brilliant deduction,” I said with a smile, stretching underneath him.

“Mm,” he said, carefully pulling out and reaching for the towel Carter had left to clean us both up. Once that was done he curled up on my chest, both of us still nude, the boat rocking gently underneath us.

I kissed him tenderly and stroked his hair until I felt him fall asleep. An excellent holiday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
